


Look at the sky, the sun's coming up

by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by



Series: Jetko renassaince week [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se Exploring, Gen, Jet reflecting, M/M, Me don't know Avatar constellations, Overworking, Parkour, Stargazing, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by
Summary: In which Jet brings Lee to a date place, is it a date?, It could be, if someone wasn't spiraling on his head.(It's not Zuko, he just geeks out  and duels)The promise, of course, is about not getting in trouble. And to be honest.(or to have faith, maybe)
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko renassaince week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Look at the sky, the sun's coming up

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit after the bell, but no matter, here it is!!!
> 
> Promise, don't know what the real promise is about... haha, this one was difficult to write, let's say there are a lot of promises!

'you better not make me waste my day-off'

'I promise you won't regret it, the view is beautiful from there'

'And why did you tell me to bring my swords?’

'We can spare there! It's early enough and private, one has to keep practice not to get rusty'

'Lee' wasn't convinced, a pout on his face, but followed along his steps, the lower ring starting to spring to life below them. There's no early enough in the lower ring, so even if it was more of a changing of roles, still dark for a real awakening, with so many people here, the coordinated rhythm of the city would be a sight to behold.

Their life has become like this. Smellerbee works in a factory, assembling parts in a running line, Longshot and himself take odd jobs, anything really, but Longshot may be getting a stable job guarding shops soon-they seem to think his gaze is scary, these locals- while he is getting by mostly as a messenger.

People like his speed and he likes getting informed, so it mostly works out. He runs a lot and meets a lot of people. Smerllerbee wouldn't like how he spies the mail, but it isn’t just him and his paranoia.

It could have been, hadn’t they saw that arrest that evening. He isn’t alone thinking it, there's something wrong in this city, and they had just graced the surface.

But he doesn’t know anything about it, foreigners as they are( aren’t they Earth too?), and they had come to help him asking around where they could, but more than collecting rumors, there’s little they can do with this.

Not without doing dangerous things, and he won’t ask them that. They are not so sure about his claims and stayed because of their friendship. He can't deny them their rest after they stayed by him.

They are his golden people.

'...I will keep an eye open for things, Jet, don’t worry...but Jet, maybe is not so dire, I mean, they fight against the war, they may have reasons…’- the uniform glove almost slips from Smellerbee’s hand, it didn’t fit her, her eyes were red with exhaustion-’what I mean is...we're trying to start anew, Jet. Try looking more at good things instead of trouble'

...yeah, letting go, he is trying.

She should sleep more.

He almost slips from the roof title, Lee’s hand catching him.

'...Jet!, you there or what? get your head back in reality, we're too high to fall off!'

'fuck, sorry'

'you woke me up before sunrise only to fall to death? '.

'still upset over that? we can't go over roofs by day, and we can't reach that high otherwise'

They are already on a different ring that they're supposed to, but neither of them cares about that.

Is the Dai Li one has to be wary of. Aren't they the police?

They are on a standpoint for a moment, before Jet starts again, the other following.

Had he mentioned how fluid Lee moves? He is more agile than him, no, than everyone Jet knows, and as silent as Longshot. He takes this big city that overwhelms him as water, and he bets he would lose against him on a race through the city, even with Jet spending his days learning every nook and cranny he can.

He wants to race him on his forest, see him move with the red leaves adorning him, climbing their enormous trees to reach their treehouses, the light illuminating his smile.

As it is the city lanterns are poor lighting, but his daring face following him is also a grea-woah, what a move.

'Where did you learn to do that?'

'The ships, you need to reach high fast. Also, I like to reach high places, from where you can see everything '

Heh, same here.

'We're close, this is the best you can get without climbing the walls, you will see~hurry!'

'Ah wait!'

* * *

No much later they arrived, it was an abandoned apartment roof. The form was a weird one for a building, and he had gathered an eccentric person who had lived here, but now it was a perfect place to stay for a while.

’so this is the place, what's so special about it?... I get we could only access the window of the place from an acute angle, but up the place is just a ceiling.  
'look up, we should see them still'-

And he could see how Lee's gaze fell in astonishment at the sight.

You could see the stars from here

' a client told me a librarian used to live here, he made the place here specifically to look up the stars. Something about the placement and the height, they didn't know much about it either.'

'...haven't seen that many stars since I came here'

'Right? Me neither, it doesn't compare to the forest, but is beautiful still. Longshot and Smellerbee liked it, too.'

'in the sea you could see them too but...the view of the stars was the most beautiful from home.'

Home eh?

Jet closes his eyes and sighs.

‘...why do you think they shine so brightly?’

‘...the sages say that stars are just faraway suns...Their light illuminating everyone’s way when the sun is down’

‘...the sages are the captain, I imagine?’

‘...it’s a field studied by many, you buufus, and where would you be without constellations, y-’

\---truth be told...if Jet doesn’t kid himself, Lee could only be from one place... but...Lee had saved his life-twice now- why would he do that?

He had been more awake after their encounter with the Dai Li, and things weren’t lining up on that front either.

And this pair...he has visited them for weeks before stopping and the uncle hadn't done anything, and that hurts as a bender right? Later on in the tea shop, their actions were normal too.

he didn’t see wrong, but...

'I'd still be me'

...fire soldiers aren't old men -an old man he assaulted comes to mind- nor have scars like Lee... and don't escape to the only place on the kingdom safe from the fire nation, so he is missing important information that he swore he wouldn't act without, to both his friends, on that lake.

(And he wants to believe ‘Lee’ is good regardless. He is like them...so maybe there’s a difference there, he thinks there is)

So he laughs at the fact Lee used a weird name to refer to the Serpent-Bird off and calls golden-boy to a duel, and lets his mind center on fighting.

'your right's open'

'No, but yours it's!'

They dance.

* * *

They're exhausted. They have been fighting for hours.

But Jet's mind is clear from noise and their conversation -half information picking, ‘Lee’ wants to know, and he has answers to give, that Jet’s missing. They sometimes like to try to get the other to answer them...and light stuff too, he makes the other blush with the gossip

...

'So we agree the secret police thing is chilling'

'yeah, no shit. One of the guys that were there, that I spoke with before you pushed me aside? He came back... brainwashed.'

'all that and you still go on about the fire nation, can't keep it quiet'

'...I can't. Came here to start anew, not to forget the reality outside'

'...I can't forget either. Not like Uncle, not like he wants.'

And there are a lot of things Jet wants to ask, then. He instead sees the time, and replies.

‘heh, your home’s to the west, right?, the accent gives it away’- it could be from anywhere on the west for people living here, but he lived next to the provinces, fought their envoys.

It’s similar enough and still... different, but Lee didn’t need to know that, his face looked pale enough.

And he thought of this place to show because of him.

'.. there is something else about this place you will like'

'...what?'

‘ Turn to the east, the sun is rising'

And Lee's eyes widen at him before allows his head to turn, and his face illuminates at the sight.

The sunrise at this spot is beautiful, the sun touches every corner of the place.

The way Lee entire being seemed to rejuvenate with it, like a flower blooming, or the way one feels after surfacing from a dive in cold water.

It passes really fast, but the moment is beautiful.

It should've been chilling, because there it is, no doubt a firebender.

But instead, his chest only has resignation. Yeah...he knew that already. The adrenaline kick, for once, doesn’t come.

What passes his mind, instead, is this

'That's the first time I've seen you smile'

It was as nice as he had imagined.

* * *

The adrenaline kicks later, that night, giving him nightmares. Making him puke, the fire, and the people that burned everything.

His mind imagines Lee in their place...and he can’t.

But he knows it’s wrong, because the sunlight suited him best, illuminating his lovely eyes. He didn’t belong with his nightmare at all.

He realized there that this game, he couldn't do it anymore.

He had to ask directly and don’t leave without answers, and hope he didn’t crack in the way.

He will ask the other again, and ask, in private.

(Outside Mushi house, and he will ask SmellerBee and Longshot to watch, He will tell first what the talk was about, a fair playing field, for an honest guy like Lee.

He will ask for honesty, and promise his own honesty in return.

That he would keep.

...he hoped he would gain an explanation to his doubts, and...maybe a name to match)

**Author's Note:**

> haha, I wanted a stargazing date T-T
> 
> my grammar T--T, I hope I'm not missing something to edit haha
> 
> The librarian, I don't remember if it makes sense if he is the one with Wan Shi Tong, but if not, there surely are a lot of eccentrics in Ba Sing Se.
> 
> (don't ask me about stars are more seen there, don't know, probably fewer people, don't ask, it's meant to be for the plot)


End file.
